blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Brick Z
He is the leader of the RRBZ who civilian form is Ryuichi Fujitaka. He is in enrolled in the local college. Appearance Brick is wearing a red baseball cap and a custom made red t-shirt that says "Brick is the Man" with black jeans and red sneakers. Black muscle shirt with a red dragon in the middle with its wings in the back. Black skinny jeans with red flames on the bottom. A red belt with a dragon buckle, and multiple chains hanging from it, gold zippers with chains hanging from them. Black Nike's with red outline. A red hat with black graffiti with ‘''Blossom''’ written on the side has chains hanging from it as well. Wears a black trench coat that stops at his ankles (Sleeveless). Has piercings all around his ears, (Right) gold cuff with a ruby dangling from it, a gold pointer dangling from it as well, (Left) silver cross ear cuff that is connected to the top of his ear with smaller crosses descending down, and a pink diamond at the lobe. Wears black fingerless gloves with spiked cuffs, a golden winged cross with a ruby in the middle, and a gold necklace with ‘''Blossom''’ written in Kanji with different precious gems imbedded in it. Has a gold wedding band with a ruby heart and a pink diamond heart encircled with a cross in the middle with 16 wings on each side with emeralds, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, and amethysts around it. Engraved in the inside in Latin were ‘''Ama me fideliter, Fidem meam toto, Decorde totaliter, Et ex mente tota, Sum presentialiter, Absens in remota''’ or in English ‘''Love me faithfully, See how I am faithful, With all my heart and all my soul, I am with you, Even though I am far away''’ in cursive. He also wears a red and black zipped up windbreaker with black and red skate shoes along with black baggy zip jeans, and his traditional red hat. Personality Brick is crude, gross and violent. Like his brothers, he finds sadistic pleasure in beating and taunting those around him. In his initial appearance his personality was closer to both of his brothers; proud, confident in his abilities and a lust for evil. It is after his reincarnation by HIM that he begins showing a more hot-headed and arrogant side. Like Blossom, Brick is the team leader of The Rowdyruff Boys, but true to form he is much more violent and controlling. Blossom is logical and organized while Brick is short-tempered and reckless. He is overbearing, bossy and vain; he never asks for input and is the final word on any action. Verbally and physically abusive, he is constantly yelling at his brothers for getting distracted or saying something stupid. In PPGD he is shown to be calm, and cool headed. He is still the leader of the RRB, and he is shown to be as smart as Blossom. When he has reached the point of boiling anger, he doesn't use his brain. Relationships Boomer (Brother) Butch (Brother) Bubbles (Close Friend) Buttercup (Close Friend) Blossom (Love Interest) Berserk (Friend) Brute (Friend) Brat (Friend) Hiro (Ansestor) Likes *Blossom *His hat *Berserk *Butch *Boomer *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Mr.Weasel *Jenny Wakeman *Anna Goldman *Bell *Bunny *Banana *Red *Cartoons *Reading *Writing *Science *Math *Being in charge *Being the leader *Computer *Internet *His hair *Sleeping *His powers *Books *Making plans *Taking the oldest of the boys *Hanging out with his brothers *Training *Learning *Crosswords *Sudoku *Word searches *TV *Anime *Manga *Fighting *Archery *Matrial Arts *Learning new languages *Chaud *Lan *Geo *Sweets Dislikes *Dexter (Rival) *Darian Hendrickson *Dr. Brisbaine/Dr. X *HIM *Mojo Jojo *Sedusa *Princess Morbucks *GangGreen Gang *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Damian Hendrickson *Darrik Hendrickson *Blossom stealing his hat *His hair butchered *Boomer being bullied *Being wrong *Aku *Sabrina Hamilton *Being defeated in a fight *Losing *People not listening to him *Being wrong about something *Darian Hendrickson *Dr. Diablos *Aaron Chambers *Peter Zimmerman *Vlad Masters *Michael Chambers *Nicholas Chambers *Matthew Damon *Femme Fatale *Failing *Oppressor Plutonium *Being ticked *Black Star Council *Being embarrassed *Being cheated *Being played *Being tricked *Being used *Lied to *Being watched *His brothers getting hurt *Being called stupid *Being called a hoodlum *Salty Foods Gallery Pointcomission redz love x hate by bipinkbunny-d76h9le.png At we love the red by bipinkbunny-d7823qo.png Hibiki benny evolution 2 by bipinkbunny-d7o7pha.png Prototypechara justlyjunkboys by bipinkbunny-d3ftjkz.png I was born to be a hero red mode by bipinkbunny-d7h8ism.png Duplo ataque boomerangue by bipinkbunny-d4sa5kx.png Brick and Blossom in What by BiPinkBunny.jpg Brick and Blossom Forever by BiPinkBunny.jpg Beginning of times edo era by bipinkbunny-d49mkfr.png Edo on problems momo and hiro by bipinkbunny-d5k20s9.png Redz we are a great team by bipinkbunny-d5gj84p.png Rrbs counterparts ocs rules by bipinkbunny-d422nyv.png 35 expressions rrbs x ppgs z by bipinkbunny-d40iiwy.png Rrbs in homework by bipinkbunny-d314qyn.png Ppgsxrrbs birthdays april 2011 by bipinkbunny-d3dobsq.png Dexter surprise valentineday by bipinkbunny-d39o5jf.png Rrbz the boys of edo by bipinkbunny-d56rong.png Oh Edo Boys Z by BiPinkBunny.png Wall rrbz in bad boys by bipinkbunny-d38q7pl.png All faces powerpuff rowdyruff by bipinkbunny-d2za059.png Rowdyruffboys z evolution 2 by bipinkbunny-d4613ph.png Prototypechara oh edo boys by bipinkbunny-d3hgtns.png Haloween blossom x brick by bipinkbunny-d31q8xc.png Wall ppg x rrbs fans by bipinkbunny-d34f7ac.png Merry punk christmas by bipinkbunny-d35lol8.png Ppgzxrrbz the team of heroes by bipinkbunny-d39a6k1.png Dairoux rei ressee brick by mekyoii-d4fb421.png New brick by turtlehill-d5gnxgi.jpg Pc brick by lbiancal-d7j8lme.png Pc brick and a phoenix by lbiancal-d7e4uan.png Bricksddddd.jpg Brickrrbz2.jpg BrickandBlossom2334.jpg Brickrrbz99.jpg BrickandBlossom123444.jpg BrickandBlossom222.jpg BrickbestblossombestaimagesCAW3L9N5.jpg BrickandBlossom234.jpg Brick134esss.jpg Brick&BlossomWalk.jpg BrickandBlossomaa.jpg Brickerf.jpg Brickrrbzaaa21.jpg Brickrrbzaaa.jpg Brickrt555.jpg Brickrrbz1234444.jpg Brickrrbz222222333.jpg Brickklopas.jpg Brickrrbz.jpg Brickstandwq.gif BrickandBlossomside.jpg Rrbz4444.png Rrbz.jpg RRBZ2006111102big.jpg _ce__brick_is__plotting__contest_by_aqua_pop-d4mdool.png You crazy fool by iluvsnake-d4kqkpg.jpg Blossom and brick by iluvsnake-d3myueo.jpg 45d23f64404d86dda8d809ae37968282-d4s3bpy.png CONTROL_by_pussy_cat90.jpg Z Brick.jpg tumblr_m4rexuM22I1qiyp01o4_400.png santa_boys___merry_christmas_2011_by_bipinkbunny-d4k4a3k.png Hard Brick.png hiro_by_nanakoblaze-d502x4a.jpg rowdyruff_boys_z__brick__by_krizeii-d6saahi.png It s a counterpart thing by iluvsnake-d4e0x38.jpg __give_me_this_moment_by_iluvsnake-d4ofcbp.jpg 5566.jpg yakeburiburo.jpg She__s_mine_by_mamepika.jpg rrb__i__ll_protect_you_by_pakwan008-d4jhygi.jpg redxred_hugs__by_xadako-d5c8rsv.png red_counterparts_z_randoms_by_bipinkbunny-d4bcsi7.png ppgz_valentine__s_special_by_mineu18-d39s04a.jpg Brick_Faces_by_BiPinkBunny.png Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Counterparts Category:Powerpuff Girls Z